The present invention relates to a method for freeze-storage of fresh fruits, by which the good taste of ripe natural fruits can be maintained for long time.
Fruits such as banana, mango, papaya, etc. are produced in large quantity in tropical countries such as the Philippines. When the ripe fruits are exported, the quality of the fruits changes during transportation. Thus, the fruits are harvested while they are not still ripened yet. After the fruits are transported to importing country, the fruits are ripened through maturation processing and are then distributed to the consumers.
Under such circumstances, the flavor and the taste of natural fruits are reduced, but there is no other alternative because, if ripe natural fruits exported, they are often become rotten during long time for transportation.
To import natural fresh fruits, it is necessary to perform disinfection and sterilization processing in accordance with the Plant Protection Law, and this leads to cost increase.
On the other hand, it has been the practice to prepare canned fruits and store them for long period, but it is practically impossible to preserve fresh fruits for a long time without losing natural flavor and taste of the fruits, and there is no novel idea for such processing.